So absolutely free
by virgie123
Summary: When you don't know where you should head to or where you belong, I suggest you just go out the door and find for yourself. Since that door is frobidden and only the outcast takes it, maybe I am an outcast, factionless style. After all "The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion." Rating may change to M.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything that might seem familiar to you! Now enjoy and by the way, I would love reviews...**

He was looking straight at me. It was not a kind look in his eyes neither a hard one, just curiosity. The only thing is I'm not exactly sure if getting his attention can be considered a good thing. My instincts told me I'll be going through hell in a short while, but then again I could be wrong. The dauntless men were a hard type, not the kind to tolerate much from anyone, less of all us. We weren't really in good terms with any of them. I guess the weariness was mutual; they disliked us as much as we did them. They were patrolling our part of the city more and more these day, it almost looks like a raid is about to happen.

I am called Eveena Blackwood and I am factionless. Not really by choice, but eventually I made a place for myself into this hard world. Being factionless wasn't as much trouble or as difficult as it may appear to others. The problem with the majority of them is the fact that they are obviously depressed from being kicked out of their faction. You can get kicked out rather easily in the beginning. The initiation can be your call, or as dauntless works, if you aren't fit for the faction you're out. But once this happens, most of us regret changing faction (if it was the case of their demise) and stop trying to achieve some goal. It's all a vicious circle really. The depress get nostalgic, but nostalgia is a hard friend since it makes things appear much better than they really were (hey if you changed faction it means that you were not fulfilling yourself anymore in your birth faction after all you did leave), then regret comes knocking on their already destroyed door, they get more depress and lose their purpose in life and wander this world without any care or any goal; which is depressing really. I know since I went through all those stage myself.

Now? Well now I have a purpose for my existence, it is not meaningless. I dedicate myself to helping people. Let's just make one thing clear here, abnegation isn't for me at all. I help the factionless in my one wicked way. Let's just say for now that the patrolling presence wasn't increased just for fun. Something is going on in our part of the city, something that I am the architect of. And this, this is my meaning in life.


	2. Let's do it factionless style

"Eveena get your ass over here" The boss of the factionless division was a man in his mid-forty. He looked rather intimidating with his scar running across his face but he was in fact a very loving and gentle man. I did as I was told.

"We need more supply. Think you can get those at the amity farms?" I nodded my head already focusing on the best place to raid the caravan coming into the city. "We also need some clothing and blankets. Winter is coming fast." Even though abnegation gave us some of what we needed, it wasn't enough. Therefore, we created a militia and took what was necessary to us, no more. We were helping the factionless, after all we were also factionless.

Daniel dismissed me as I went looking for my team. We would start with the food, wait a few days so everything would calm down and then move to the factory where we will steal warmer clothes in production for the factions. We usually steal abnegation clothes since it makes more sense, but our militia are all dress in dauntless colors. Daniel gives me orders concerning what the citizen needs, but when it comes to weapon or whatever my teams are in need of, I'm the one to pull the strings and Daniel is fine with it.

"Nathaniel!" He turns around and looks straight at me. "We are in need of supply."

"Where are we heading?"

"The Amity farms, I trust you to get everyone ready, we leave before dawn. Also tell Jim to report the hours of guard changing at the fence. We have to be undetected this time. There is enough tension as it is right now so it's better to keep a low profile." Nathaniel, already used to this sort of raid went to get everybody we would need. As my second in command he will take care of the soldiers and for me, the strategy.

I went back to my quarters to check out the map when Jim knocked at the door.

"Enter!" He was panting a little, a sign that he came here in a hurry. Jim was the head scout as well as my boyfriend.

"Hey love! I heard you are going for a raid tomorrow morning." I got up from my chair and went to embrace him. We were a very loving couple.

"Yes I leave at dawn with Nathaniel. He must have told you." He gave me a peck on the lips and went to sit at my desk looking over the maps as I did just minutes ago.

"Indeed." He was tracing a route with his finger west of the main entrance of the fence as I leaned over his shoulder. "This is where you should pass tomorrow."

"But its hours away from where we are going. We will waste too much time and increase our chance of getting detected."

"I'm aware of that, but since last week, with your little raid that didn't go unnoticed, they increased the guards and the rotation. Now instead of leaving their post when their shift is over, they wait for the next to arrive and they stay a 30 minutes longer. It means that for a while, the guard is doubled and therefore, much more dangerous. They will expect you. Except this place, the western gate doesn't lead to any farms so the gate is not just less protected, but the guards aren't as alert and are less experienced. With a good undercover, you will pass unnoticed for sure."

I nodded at his explanation. He is head scout, meaning that every move in the city, every rumours, anything is reported to him by his agents. They have been doing a wonderful job so far. We even infiltrated Erudite and Amity with double agents working undercover. Infiltrating Candor and Abnegation isn't worth the trouble as for Dauntless…it's basically impossible and too risky.

"So the western gates it will be. I trust your information to be recent?"

"Yes we observed the change in the past few days; it's been the same since Monday. I'm sure of this."

"Alright then, which post should we head to?"

"The northern post is a little closer but if it was me I would head for the southern one. They only grow corn, wheat, barley and fruits in the south. The meet farms are all on the east side and the north. We have been raiding those posts for the past months so it would be a better idea to head south this time."

"Your right, I'll get the word to my second in command tomorrow. Thanks for the advice." He looked behind us at my weapons, noticing everything was ready for tomorrow. He took my hand and led me out of the office. "Come on, let's head home."

-OOOOO-

"Everyone ready?" We were all dressed as dauntless members and armed with rifles. We were ready for anything.

"Eveena, what's the plan?" I turned my head to look at Charles. Nathaniel hadn't briefed them yet so the honour was mine.

"We are heading toward the western gate; from there we will head south to raid the southern post. It's only fruits, vegetable and cereal, but since all Dauntless is on alert, it's better than nothing at all." They all nodded at my instructions and we marched subtly between the buildings, staying on guard for the patrols.

The path we took was pretty safe, nothing really out of the ordinary so far. We had to go through Abnegation territory, one of the safest to cross. The only issue was the Erudite border, where patrols were very often and well-armed. With our degree of preparation we were ready for anything, but getting in a cross fire with trained and experienced Dauntless member wasn't the best idea. The supply came first, people needed to eat and prepare for the winter to come. Food would come less and less available; therefore we couldn't miss our chance today. This raid had to be 110% successful.

Nathaniel was right behind me, deploying our militia as we went through the open areas. The sun rays were barely passing through the skyscraper and our black clothing still provided a great camouflage when we successfully crossed the western gate. The problem would be later in the day. We headed straight toward the southern post.

Already an hour had passed by since we left our headquarters. Stealing the food was not the issue either, more like carrying it around without looking suspicious. Imagine a bunch of wannabe dauntless running around the city with bags on their shoulder full of food. Yep! What a great way to raise suspicion if you ask me.

"LOOK OUT!" That's when everything went still. As we were marching along the Erudite borders in the early morning, we were spotted by a bunch of Dauntless members, and let me add, they looked…dauntless…

I indicated the men to follow Nathaniel as he would guide them through the safest path. Every man of our militia was going at full speed, letting some of the food slip out of their bag carelessly. Obviously I cared more about their lives than some apples and encouraged them to move even faster as some gunshot was heard. We were in trouble. Patrols in Erudite's territory were deadly. Factionless weren't welcomed there at all and since we were a thoroughly researched group at the moment, currently stealing food, dressed in their clothes and carrying their dead comrades weapons, we will be chased all the way to our headquarters, with reinforcement. In other word, we were in deep shit…

We couldn't risk exposing our comrade back at the base. As we stopped at the corner of an alley, they waited for my commands as two of our men were currently shooting at the patrol. And might I add a pretty large patrol group. They were, experienced and that was the main problem.

"All right gang, slip up! No one goes back at the base, you hear me? No one! We cannot risk the lives of our friends and family. Find shelter in the Abnegation territory, you may cross our factions border, but keep away at all times. Try to move into Amity and hide the food in a high place where it won't be found by accident. For every 4 food carrier, a shooter will accompany you. We move in small groups now. I will stay behind with Charles to keep them occupied for a while, they might think we are stuck in a dead end and keep their focus on us. Or they might be smarter and follow you guys."

Nathaniel looked at me with uncertain eyes, knowing full well this wouldn't end nicely. Hopefully no one would be killed today, but we might not be so lucky.

"Good luck everybody, I'll see you at dusk!" They all nodded and went on their way, as Nathaniel split them up evenly. 5 small groups were heading out by the other end of the alley, with Nathaniel's group to close the parade. I brought my focus back to Charles who was currently trying to keep the attention on us. It was working but as I peeked outside, I realised I wouldn't make it out in one piece.

"GET ME ONE ALIVE!" It was clear they were talking about us. Probably for interrogation purpose, it would make sense. Being stuck in Dauntless was probably worse than death itself; all in all it's not on my to-do list. In less than 5 minutes we were close to being surrounded.

"What are we gonna do Eveena?" I could see the worry on Charles face. It was obvious he was apprehending getting caught and not seeing his children anymore. No, that wouldn't happen if I had a say in this.

"On my count we get the hell outta here!" He nodded and kept shouting at the enemy while I was counting down to one.

"3…2…" He got in a crouching position ready for a sprint. On one he ran down the alley like the wind as I ran into the opposite direction and jumped over some garbage ban. I was caught in crossfire with no more bullets in my gun. I saw his terrified expression when he turned his head to look at me, to make sure I was following him. When he didn't find me, his eyes travelled to my crouched posture, my back pressed against the garbage ban. Realisation sunk in as he interrupted his running, wondering if he should come to my rescue. I didn't want him to come, that was the whole plan but when he made an attempt to run back towards me I tried my best to convince him to run away without screaming to give away his location. _Get the hell outta here Charles!_

He finally saw my gesturing and turned his back to me. He gave me one last glance and I could read the thankfulness in them. Hopefully the Dauntless patrol will be satisfied with my capture and leave the rest of them alone. That's what I was praying for as I pressed my gun against my chest, hearing them closing in on me.

Saying I wasn't afraid would be an understatement, I was utterly terrified! My eyes closed I was counting their step in my head. Their leader's voice boomed in the now stiff silence. Talking about Stiff, a whole lot of them were trying to get a glimpse at what was going on right now and I could guess Erudite were doing the same on the other side.

"You are now surrounded. Put down your weapon, raise your arms above your head and get up slowly."

All right, this was it. This is how our raid was ending. I was just thinking about Jim right now, hoping he wouldn't be too devastated. I was thinking about Charles, hoping he would get away and be able to hug his children one more time. I was thinking about Daniel, hoping he would let Nathaniel take my place and command our militia. Nathaniel will do a marvellous job.

I did as I was told and got up slowly. I immediately searched for the leader's identity and let me tell you, it was more than evident who he was. His figure was tall and intimidating. In the corner of my eyes I could see two men walking carefully in my direction, probably to immobilize me. I locked eyes with the leader as he approached me. He was walking with confidence, well to put it bluntly confidence was radiating off of him. They grabbed both of my arms and tied them behind my back while I was still having a staring contest with him. His face was somewhat familiar to me, but then again I couldn't really place it.

"Take off his mask. I want to know who I am addressing." The Dauntless member holding me in place did exactly that as he removed my head gear without any more ceremonial. My ponytail came cascading down my shoulder as I heard gasps around me.

"A woman…that's interesting." I didn't respond and just kept starring.

"That's not just any woman Peter, that's Eveena." He turned to look at his subordinate.

"And who might this Eveena be?" His eyebrow raised, he was waiting to be enlighten.

"We are not allowed to tell, let's just say Harrison will be more than happy with your capture."

We walked a long way, across Erudite territory. I was getting very odd look from people. Hey after all I did look Dauntless. I guess they were a bit confused thinking I was a traitor or something. This wasn't a usual sight for them. I was even graced by the presence of Edgar Campbell, the now Erudite leader since the death of Jeanine Matthews. I was too far back to hear what was being said between this Peter and Edgar but I had a very good feeling it was about me. I don't come from Erudite but I am a smart woman.

When we finally made it into Dauntless, we took the ordinary front door, a path forgotten by many members. Everything was made of steel or bricks and the low lighting made everything seem black. Yes I would remember those hallways until I died. We were heading straight to the Pit. I guess it was about lunch time now and all the leaders would be present. I could hear whispers as we marched through the hallways but nothing prepared me for the dead silence that came down into the Pit. I'm not kidding; you could have heard a bug fly from all the way across the room. This was bound to be interesting.

"Peter, who are you bringing with you? I heard you came across Factionless stealing food supply near the Erudite border."

I kept my head lowered toward the ground just to avoid eye contact preparing myself mentally for this exchange.

"Yes, I manage to get their captain alive, the other slipped out of our hands. But at least we can get some information out of her." He gestured for the men to bring me forward.

"Her? That's not what I was expecting."

I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to look straight at Harrison's face. His expression was priceless. My tone was devoid of all emotions as I broke the silence.

"Hello father."


	3. I know what you are playing at

**Okay people, I know some of you followed my story, but I need some input on what you think. REVIEWS would be definitely a plus...**

**So now that's said, let's get on with this chapter! Eric might seem a bit awkward in this chap...but no worries at the end you might understand why... ;) he'll get back to his old self eventually. **

All right, maybe you weren't expecting this. But hey, I was born in Dauntless and my father was a Dauntless leader. Can you imagine the scandal, his daughter being Factionless. Yep, now that you get the picture, let me enlighten you some more. I left Dauntless.

I left some years ago when the rules were changed for initiate and became ruthless and unfair. I was the year right before Tris Prior. Let's say we were the lab rat to the revolutionary way of teaching. Lab rat is not even close to what we experienced then. Don't get me wrong, I was doing fine. I didn't get cut or anything, but I did rebel against all of it. Some of my friends weren't as lucky as I and were thrown out of the faction. I watched them all, get beaten to a bloody pulp, pushed through their limits; some were even hurt beyond repair. The worst part wasn't really getting hurt, it was to hurt your friends, people you loved. It was emotionally destroying. They weren't making soldiers, they were making robots, and they said it was part of the training. At that time, we weren't just fighting against initiates like us, but also against members with more experience than us. And they were brutal.

I remember one fight in particular. It was Eric against Trevor, my best friend. Trevor was having a hard time with all the different defense technique but he was improving rapidly. According to the instructor it wasn't enough. He put him against Eric, thinking that fighting a much stronger opponent would bring out his talent a bit. That didn't go really well. Eric was a fine fighter, vicious and dangerous but he was really skilled, even I have to acknowledge that. He was trying his best to teach Trevor as they were fighting, giving him advice and opportunity. The fight lasted 10 minutes at least. Trevor wasn't doing really well though and eventually Eric knocked him out. He was all bloodied and unconscious. They dragged him off of the ring and kept on going with the fights. I asked the instructor if he could be brought to the infirmary because of his injuries and even another dauntless born initiate offered to help but the instructor refused, said the boy would get around eventually and wake up.

After fifteen minutes he wasn't waking up. I was worried and asked again. The instructor was getting pissed off and put me up on the ring against Four, probably to shut me up. I lost, bloodied and exhausted with one shoulder out of place. Four was staring at me, I could read in his eyes he was sorry for dislocating my shoulder, but at least he didn't knock me unconscious. This was it. This was my limit. I was angry, pissed off; I wanted to kill something right now. But instead of taking out my anger on the instructor, I grabbed my friends arm and lifted him up on my already dislocated shoulder as best as I could and I dragged his unconscious form to the infirmary.

The instructor yelled at me, telling me that I was rebelling against his orders but I kept going. He threw me one last treat.

"If you cross that door, you will be cut-off and sent to live factionless." I heard him, I really did but at that moment I was so angry that if I didn't crossed that door, I would've taken the first knife my eyes saw on and threw it right between his eyes. I crossed the door. I never turned back to acknowledge the fact that I had indeed heard him and I walked straight into my destiny. Even now, I don't regret making that decision, it's actually the best decision I have ever made in my life. I remember walking into the infirmary as the doctor took a look at Trevor and was immediately sent in intensive care. As they set my shoulder in place and gave me some pain-killer, I heard that Trevor might not make it. I got out of the infirmary, walked back into the training room. My instructor was leaning against a pillar looking straight at me.

"Didn't you hear me before? Get your ass out of…" He didn't finish his sentence as my knife was embedded in the pillar a few millimetres from his throat.

"Great shot initiate. But you are still out of Dauntless for disobedience."

"Great shot? What are you talking about… I just missed." The room was deadly silent and you could even hear our breathing going still. For the second time today, I turned around and left but this time a little faster than the previous, since I just almost murdered my teacher. Mind you, I wasn't aiming to kill him, just to have the satisfaction of seeing the face he would make.

-OOOOO-

So now that you know how I became Factionless, let's get back to the present. My father, Harrison Blackwood was standing right in front of me flabbergasted. The other leaders were behind him all interested in what was happening at the moment. I noticed two new figures, Eric and Four, standing with the rest of them. They must have gotten promoted. Good for them.

"So that's the famous Eveena, I heard so much about you." Another of the leader was walking forward to stand beside my father who hadn't said a word yet. "You can untie her. I doubt she will get anywhere." His laugh echoed in the dining hall and some joined in with him, understanding quickly that with all Dauntless in a room, I wouldn't get far if I tried to escape or kill someone. Basically I wasn't a threat here.

Peter did it in a quick motion as the handcuff fell into his hand. I rubbed my bruised wrist as I waited for something else to happen. You could still feel the tension in the air.

"Eveena, why are you here?" The voiced of my father seemed so far away in my memory I didn't even realised at first it was him who was asking me a question.

"Hey, I didn't come here willingly you know!" showing him my reddened wrists.

"Your smart mouth won't get you anywhere now. I suggest you answer the questions if you want to stay alive. We have no time for teenager's attitude." I actually laughed out loud at his remark earning me an evil look from my so called father.

"Teenager attitude? AH! You have to be kidding me! First how long haven't we seen each other…probably 4 years…not since my initiation? That can hardly make me a teenager anymore. I'm a grown adult now whether you were there to be part of it or not. And I can hardly say that being dragged all the way back to this hell hole against my will by this, indicating Peter with my hand, rude man can be called attitude. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. I did turn my back on this faction a long time ago. Faction before blood, yes father you had that well impregnated in your mind in those day." My words were whipping through the air with every one of them being true. I guess my father never really digested the fact that I chose to leave Dauntless on my own accord. I don't know if I was labelled like a weakling or as brave by my comrades but it didn't matter at the time and it still doesn't matter now.

"Now that you mention it, you attempted murder on your instructor, discarded his direct orders and rebelled against us. You have yet to answer to those accusations."

"Hahaha! They are all true, I confess!" I bowed down to him theatrically to emphasis my absence of guilt. "Trust me Harrison, my comrades' can vouch for my abilities, if I had wanted the man dead, I wouldn't have missed on purpose. Do you have any other accusation to add now that we are at it? I'm not divergent before you do ask."

"You are also accused of conspiracy against the Factions, of trying to overthrow the government and encouraging people to rebel. You are accused of murder against Dauntless members, of robbery and weapon traffic."

That is a lot of accusation indeed.

"Am I not supposed to be judged in Candor then?"

"Candor judge within the factions, you are not a part of this system therefor you are a threat and we, Dauntless, deal with threats."

I nodded in understanding and waited for my father to continue.

"You will be interrogated for your crimes and we will decide on what judgement to pass. Peter will escort you to your quarters." He turned to address him and explain the details, but by now I had ran out of energy and let my mind wander in a faraway land.

At least everybody else was safe. And on the brighter side, I even had a chance to reconcile with my father before time runs by. That is something I regret: leaving my family behind without any explanation whatsoever. I know he wasn't pleased with my decision but I did walk out of that door on my own free will 4 years ago.

I walked robotically toward my new quarter, where I'll be waiting for my interrogation. I was sure it wouldn't be my father who would do it, since his judgment could be biased. I would most likely be sentenced to death the way I say this. I wouldn't get to see Jim ever again, that was devastating. I wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye.

We finally arrived to a closed metal door, which Peter opened and gestured for me to walk in. There was a bed, a desk, a small bathroom and no windows.

"You are to wait here until Eric shows up."

Mmm…Eric it is then. Wonder what kind of question I will have to answer. Probably not the kind you want to be truthful about and lying is one of my talents. I lied down on my bed and kept looking at the camera as hours ticked by.

He did show up eventually. Knocked once, probably to be polite, and turned the key into the lock right after. His silhouette appeared in the door way. I have to say, he changed quite a lot in the past years. He grew muscles and even a bit in height. He must be around 22 now and a blond beard could barely be seen on his chin and jaw. He was a handsome fellow, but a mean looking one. He always was a bit vicious but it was worst now then in my memories. He openly glared at me as he sat down on the chair at the desk.

"Eveen Blackwood, am I correct?"

"You are." I sat upright on the bed and waited for him to continue.

"Since your father has already told you what you are accused of, let's start with what happened 5 years ago." In nodded and he continued on. "You did disrespect his direct orders, are you denying it?"

"Not at all."

"And that was the reason you were kicked out of the faction. Correct?" Getting bored I locked my gaze with his.

"Eric, you were there, don't you remember? You had beaten up Trevor!"

I could see he remembered that day perfectly well. A smirked formed his way to his lips.

"Yeah I do remember beating the trash out of your boyfriend."

"Woah woah woah! Trevor wasn't my boyfriend, we were just friends! Four dislocated my shoulder in our match and I dragged Trevor to the infirmary, ignoring Fred's threats. That is what happened! I wasn't about to let the poor guy die in the training room, because you used him as a punching bag to get your rage out of your system."

Eric frowned at this but didn't take the bait. He had grown some self-control in the past years.

"We aren't here to discuss how I like to spare when I am angry. Look Eveena, in that year a lot of wrong was done, and also in the year after that. But our ways have changed since Jeanine and Max's death. We are a new Dauntless now."

I looked at the floor and thought about that day once more, about how the doctor thought Trevor would die, about how I angry and helpless I felt. I clenched my fist, not wanting to let my emotions get the best of me. When I felt confident enough to speak, I looked at him.

"Trevor…" He waited patiently for me to continue.

"What happened to him? Did he make it?"

"He works in the political department of the faction. He is our ambassador when we need to talk with other factions. Why wouldn't he make it, he was a good initiate."

He was alive! I would love to see him before it's too late, catch up like old times. A smile appeared on my face as I answered Eric.

"The doctor, when I brought him in the infirmary, rushed him in the intensive care, and some said he might not make it. His injuries were rather intense, and he had a major concussion."

Eric's face lightens up in realisation.

"So that's why you threw a knife at Fred's neck. And then said that you missed, implicating you wanted to actually kill him? "

"Yes, this is what went through my head at the moment. I wanted to scare him, and make a point that I wasn't a part of this system anymore, that I had no respect for him."

Eric chuckled a bit. That was new…I gave him a strange look.

"Look Eveena, you are right, I was there that day and I don't think you actually wanted to kill the guy. Even I can vouch for your abilities and if you would have wanted him dead, he would have been."

.God! Did someone record this on camera? Eric saying something nice, with a nice tone and not even a smirk on his face…what happened to this world for heaven sake? When the shock left my face, I kept going with my case with the most neutral expression I could come up with, despite my amusement.

"So I can't really be charged for attempt murder right?"

"No, not for this. And disrespecting orders isn't a crime either…and then his famous smirk appeared on his face once more…well not yet a least."

Almost sounded like they wanted to make an example out of me…I am sooo surprised! I brushed his comment off with my hand.

"Other than that, what exactly do you need to know?"

"For now… nothing. I'll come and see you tomorrow and we can get into the action at the point where you left the faction and were on your own."

"Really? Sounds like you want to write a book about me." His expression turned to amusement as well.

"Don't flatter yourself little miss. I just came today so we can get acquaintance with one another once more. And to try to understand what happened 4 years ago."

"Yeah well it was a productive conversation; I just got cleared of all my supposed crimes in the past." He chuckled a bit at that and got up from his chair.

"I'll come pick you up later in the evening."

"Oh! Is that a date?" This time it wasn't a smirk but a genuine smile that formed his way to his lips, well almost a smile. I mean it's Eric we are talking about…it didn't reach his eyes one bit…

"Not quite, but you do need to eat something and I don't feel like walking all the way to the Pit to get you something and then all the way back here to give it to you. You got legs, you're gonna use them."

"Hey that's fine by me, looking at 4 walls all day long isn't as interesting as it may seems."

He then left. Even though our conversation wasn't so bad, I knew this tactic way too well. Getting the victim to create a sort of friendship and trust with an interrogator so the victim comply to tell you more then she would normally do. Pff if they think I will fail for such a trick they don't know me that well it seems. Can't wait to go to diner though, I might get a glimpse at old friends. And that, I was looking forward to it.

**So what do you think? Should I keep updating? If you have any ideas please let me know, I'm open to any constructive comments also. I don't have a beta reader for this, so anyone interested can apply ;)**


	4. The hell of a day

**All right, thanks to my reviewer. Chapter 3 is up. As promised Tris and Four enter the story slowly...and Eric is back to his old self. What can I say, I like him kinda mean. Enjoy!**

_"Really? Sounds like you want to write a book about me." His expression turned to amusement as well._

_"Don't flatter yourself little miss. I just came today so we can get acquaintance with one another once more. And to try to understand what happened 4 years ago."_

_"Yeah well it was a productive conversation; I just got cleared of all my supposed crimes in the past." He chuckled a bit at that and got up from his chair._

_"I'll come pick you up later in the evening."_

_"Oh! Is that a date?" This time it wasn't a smirk but a genuine smile that formed his way to his lips, well almost a smile. I mean it's Eric we are talking about…it didn't reach his eyes one bit…_

_"Not quite, but you do need to eat something and I don't feel like walking all the way to the Pit to get you something and then all the way back here to give it to you. You got legs, you're gonna use them."_

_"Hey that's fine by me, looking at 4 walls all day long isn't as interesting as it may seems."_

_He then left. Even though our conversation wasn't so bad, I knew this tactic way too well. Getting the victim to create a sort of friendship and trust with an interrogator so the victim comply to tell you more then she would normally do. Pff if they think I will fail for such a trick they don't know me that well it seems. Can't wait to go to diner though, I might get a glimpse at old friends. And that, I was looking forward to it._

OOOOOO

As promised, Eric showed up some time later. I have no clue what time it was, but he probably waited for the Pit to clear out a bit. We walked mostly in silence. Like small talk would have been interesting… _"Hey Eveena how was your day?" "Oh it was fun. Well first I looked at the wall on my left, counted the bricks and then the one that faced the bed and so on" "No really? How interesting!"_

And then he did the unthinkable, like a transfer from Erudite would have been smarter than that…no really.

"So Eveena, first day so far, wasn't so bad?" I almost laughed, but I can clearly see he noticed the glimpse of amusement on my features.

"Well…other than you coming in for a _chat, _it was mostly wall staring." I stressed the chat on purpose, to let him on that I wasn't as ignorant as he thought on the current situation. To make sure he was aware that I knew what he was playing at. He didn't attempt conversation after that, his eyes clearly said that he wasn't pleased, but his face stayed neutral.

Eventually, we made it to the Pit. There was still a bunch of people sitting. We made our way toward a table and he seated on my left. A woman was in front of me. Her blond ponytail made it kind of obvious she had been a transfer at some point. She and Eric talked about Dauntless stuff for a while as I kept eating and scanning the room for some familiar faces. I was unlucky so far.

"So Eveena is it?" My attention was now back on the girl. I just nodded to acknowledge the fact that I had heard her.

"Four told me what happened early this morning, hum…with your father and all. I would like to know your story a bit more, what happened to you, I mean Four told me basically what happened some years ago but what did you do after that, with the Factionless?"

"You ask Eric in a few days, he'll tell you all about it. He is quite interested in knowing my whole life story." My sarcastic comment earned me a stare from said man but the girl didn't seem to be fazed. I have to give her credit though, being around Eric most of the time must get you immune to sarcasm and glares. I knew the guy back in the days, he wasn't sweet at all.

"I know that Eric is interrogating you on the recent and past events, but that's not really what I want to know. I want to hear your life when you left this place, how you managed and all. Did you like it in the Factionless district?"

All right, that's the one who want to write a book about me! Well, might as well give her some substances before I'm dead.

"Your name?"

"Tris, it used to be Beatrice Prior actually, the daughter of…"

"I know who Beatrice Prior is. It was quite the story we were told. Abnegation transfers to Dauntless, you were the talk of the town. And your mother told us all about you."

"You knew my mother?" I stunned face was staring straight at me.

"I, yes well, being the wife of a government man, she had to appear in public doing charity stuff for the Factionless. I got to see her quite a lot, but during that time you were still Abnegation. She also asked for my life story at some point. You have a lot in common it seems." We were interrupted by a man joining our little party at the table. I recognised him. That was an older version of Trevor. He sat beside Eric and they entered a deep conversation that I couldn't quite grasp the subject with their whispering.

"What did you talk about with her?" My attention turned to Tris who wasn't going to abandon her questioning it seems.

"As I said we talked about how I ended up in the Factionless and you."

"So, how was it?" I lifted a brow and waited for her to explain further, which didn't happen.

"How was what?"

"Your life with the Factionless…"

"It was awesome actually." A crooked smile made its way to my face. She seemed sceptical with my response I noticed. Eric and Trevor senior seemed then surprisingly interested in our little conversation. I met Eric's eyes and waited for him to ask away, and I was convinced he wouldn't stay silent for long.

"Are you sarcastic or something girl. How can being Factionless be characterise as awesome? You're poor, can't dress properly and never get enough food…seriously." His expression said everything about his dislike of my people. Can't blame him really, ignorance is ignorance.

Only a raise from my shoulder was my response at first and I kept picking at my plate. I could feel his eyes burning holes through my skull but that didn't bother me at all.

"If you aren't being sarcastic, then explain. I'm interested." Tris' voice brought me back out of my reverie once again. I have to stop dozing off like that; my reflex probably won't be sharp. I am truly exhausted of this emotional journey back to Dauntless though. Or maybe it's the bad company on my left who is currently still staring at me. Might as well give Tris her answers and be done with it.

"It was hard at first. You get really depressed when you end up Factionless, it's like your life has no meaning whatsoever. You roam the city without purpose, trying to pull yourself together. You have to worry about your next meal all the time, where you'll sleep, when will you need to pull a knife on someone." She raised a brow at me at the knife part. I couldn't help but smile.

"What? You thought all Factionless were as easygoing as me?"

"Hey you did pull a gun on our men though, I wouldn't call that _easygoing_…" I turned toward Trevor's father.

"Oh, so you heard?"

"Everyone heard how Peter's squad was ambushed; I must say he claimed your team's leader intelligence. Everyone escaped his grasp, except you. You guys have a high level of success in the past raid…you are rather good at what you're doing." She stared at the man's face for a while, before answering with a gentle expression.

"Yeah…the leader is excellent at strategy and worries about all of the team's well-being."

"Too bad your well-being wasn't on his list of preoccupation. After all not all of his men will be home tonight." Trust Eric to always send the sarcastic and nasty replies, I was ready for it though. I looked right through his eyes for a moment before smirking and turning my face back to my plate. And then, when the amusement in my voice was restrained enough, I did give him my answer. A little laugh when the word left my mouth could still be heard though.

"None of my men are here I recall, just me." Shock was a little word to describe their faces.

"Are you implying that…" I didn't give him the time to finish his sentence before I blurted out deadly serious. I met his stare, fire dancing behind my eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying Eric. I'm the one who pulls the string. You really should give Peter a promotion. I'm not the easiest target to capture, and yet he manages to accomplish what you've been trying to get done this past year."

My appetite had left me. I was expecting some serious reactions out of the three dauntless surrounding me but it wasn't happening as fast as I expected, in fact I was still waiting for the chaos. It didn't happen. Everyone was deadly silent as I pushed my plate away from me, indicating that I was done for the day. Food here was kind of awesome but only in good company you can appreciate gastronomy. I hadn't had a good steak in quite a while, but I would gladly give up any meat to be back with my people.

Another man joined our little party and gave a kiss of Tris forehead.

"What's with the gloomy faces here?" Eric exchanged glance with Tris before turning to Four who was currently sitting himself beside his girlfriend.

"Eveena was sharing her past life with us." Trevor shot a strange look at the sadistic leader but didn't point out what I had just _shared_ with them. Tris kept her mouth shut as well.

"Oh well…it probably wasn't a piece of cake…can't blame you guys for feeling outraged."

And then, the subject of my life story was dropped and they exchanged pleasantries with one another. Well, except Eric, he wasn't one for small talk really. I could still feel his menacing aura radiating from him. I couldn't wait to be escorted back.

At some point he raised from his seat and I got the cue he was waiting for me to do as well. I nodded at Tris and Four and then turned to Trevor's father.

"If you see your son, tell him Eveena's here." He frowned, not really sure what I was implying but nodded none the less and we were on our way.

We exited the Pit in silence as he led me through the different halls. His aura hadn't changed one bit, in fact it felt even more menacing now that we were walking alone. We hadn't reached our destination yet, but I could tell we weren't far. He stopped suddenly in his track, turned to me, grabbed both my wrists and pushed me up against the wall, all in a split second. I think I heard him growl…but I'm not really sure. He dropped his head to my ear and squeezed my wrists even tighter, if that was possible, as a gasped for breath since my back at hit the concrete.

"Listen here, girl. You are in no position to defy me as such. Your little sarcastic replies, keep them to yourself. And you should be wary of what you say to me. After all, I'm the only person who can either keep you alive, or sentence you to death. Am I clear?" He whispered the last part dangerously close to my neck. You know when you get bad vibes from someone…well that was really bad vibes. I nodded slowly and in a flash, he was off of me and walking straight toward our destination. My eyes were wide and I was still leaning against the wall for support. I think my wrist will bruise in the morning, I mean how they could not!

I followed to man reluctantly. He opened my door and shoved me inside. I heard the lock while I was sitting slowly on my bed. The hell of a first day!

**A bit shorter than my last ones, but I had to end the first day. The next chapter should be up shortly. Please my dear followers, review ;)**

**Peter will be up in the next chapter...I just love the guy really! And you'll get a good shot at Eveena's life in the factionless district, and how come she new Tris' mom so well. Can't wait to hear from you guys. And I'm still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. **


End file.
